Avoid
by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp
Summary: They fight all the time, especially about his smoking habits. Eventually even Ino get's tired of fighting and pushes away. What does Shikamaru do? One shot LEMON... Ino/Shikamaru


**Avoid**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp

* * *

**

_**Summary:**_

_**Ino is tired of fighting with Shikamaru about his smoking habit. Unable to deal with their conflict and his unusual cruelty, Ino avoids Shikamaru like a plague. Unknown to her, Shikamaru was affected greatly by her sudden withdrawal; forcing him to accept his feelings for her. Yamanaka/Nara**_

* * *

It was a usual sight. Bright sky blue eyes lit a fire as pouty pink lips snarled at her target, her delicate jaw set as she spit angry words. "Asuma wouldn't have wanted you to keep this habit; he would hate how you changed and who you've become!" Touching the topic of her dead sensei was dangerous, both her teammates still hadn't fully recovered completely from the loss.

"You know nothing of Azuma, leave me alone you are only an irritating nuisance, Ino," he wore an annoyed expression, staring at the blond with an equally infuriated scowl. His hard dark brown eyes, and strong set jaw would have intimidated everyone else; but Ino just never knew when to stop.

"I promised Azuma to take care of 'both' my teammates! So I won't leave you alone about this!" Ino raged, slamming her fist against the top of the table angrily. They stood facing each other inside the kitchen of Naruto's apartment, it was a general party organized by Naruto since he wanted the Rookie 9 to have a get together since everyone has been busy on missions. "You egotistic asshole! You act like you don't care, but you do that's why you can't move on from our sensei's death! He would have wanted you to move on and become a better man!" she screamed, her face turning a dark cherry color in her fury.

"Seriously Ino, all you do is follow me and nag! Get a life; find someone else to force your opinions on because I could seriously care less. A troublesome woman like you should shut up and mind her own business," his face had turned pink from his anger, he noticed the look of pain that crossed Ino's features before it was replaced by a mask of an indifferent smile. He had lost himself in his own anger, something only Ino brought out in him. No one else mattered enough to get him in this level of rage.

"Really then…" she stated contemplating her next words her fist shaking at her sides, "I give up on you, Shikamaru." Shock lined Shikamaru's face, he had expected her to scream some more, and cry and make him sorry for losing his temper. Then he would apologize and they would go on normally till their next horrible argument. "I'm done with this," she stated, anger within her words. More anger than he's ever heard come from her; he had gone too far and she's finally snapped.

"Ino," they both turned to Chouji, who looked to Ino and Shikamaru worriedly. He always had to watch as they argued, unable to say anything because he was torn. He couldn't take sides; they were both his best friends. "Do you want to go? I'll walk with you," he asked trying to get her away from Shikamaru before anything else happened. The whole party watched the couple in their heated match, all too afraid to become involved.

"Don't worry Chouji, I can get home alone," Ino stated, turning back to Shikamaru with one last glare before leaving the kitchen and walking out of the apartment. Sakura a pink haired kunoichi who had been watching the tall blond worriedly, attempted to follow but Naruto's hand on her shoulder stopped her. He shook his head, and they left her alone.

Chouji looked after his female teammate and sighed, and turning to Shikamaru he frowned, "you should know better Shikamaru… She's really upset this time."

"What do I care, as long as she leaves me alone," Shikamaru frowned uncertainly, taking out another cigarette from his newly opened box. Opening the cigarette box had sparked Ino into the argument; it had pissed her off that he had decided to do it in front of her. He hadn't expected her to get this enraged, but nothing ever went well when Ino was involved and that infuriated him.

"I think if you two never speak, everyone in this village will be less tense. But I doubt you would want that," Chouji frowned, sighing as Shikamaru shrugged and walked pass him. "Where are you going?" he asked turning, as Shikamaru walked pass his audience towards the exit.

"Home," he grunted, before disappearing out into the night. Chouji felt his shoulders slump in defeat, it would be placed upon him to fix Shikamaru's and Ino's relationship yet again. He grimaced at the serious audience which had watched the whole argument between his teammates. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Lee watched looking around in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry you guys, we ruined your night," Chouji smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. Sakura waved the apology away, reassuring Chouji that it wasn't his fault and everyone instantly relaxed. The music was soon blasting and they began their night together.

* * *

_**Ino's POV**_

I can't take it anymore! He's always been stubborn, but recently it's surpassed even his own standards. "I'm done with him!" I screamed in my empty apartment, striding into my bedroom. I changed into my sleeping attire ready to sleep when my door bell rang. Frowning, I tiptoed to my front door and looked through the peephole, Shikamaru stood in front of the apartment door waiting for me to open.

My heart began to race; it always did when it came to Shikamaru. I pushed back away from the door trying to calm my breathing. Why do I let him control my emotions! I stepped farther away from the door; he knocked again making me jump. If I opened the door, we would make up and be friends again, and nothing would change. We'll only fight in a few days and be back at square one. I'm tired of it!

I cared for the lazy idiot, more than I would admit, and I had the suspicion that he knew my feelings for him and chose to ignore them. I turned away from the door completely, and hurried to my room locking the door behind me. He knocked again after a few minutes, and finally there was silence. I pushed my whole weight against my bedroom door, slowly sliding down and circling my arms around my knees pulling them against my chest so that I could rest my cheek.

I've cried enough for the stupid jerk, I need to get away because he's changed and I don't like who he's become.

He didn't try to find me after that, I went out in as many missions and gone for months. Chouji was a different story; he came by the shop and visited my apartment on various occasions. Lucky he's missed me every time, and I was saved from lying about the reason why I didn't want to go to our usual BBQ restaurant, or the parties our friends organized. My parent's noticed, and watched on worried as I pushed away from all my friends. My parents also planned parties in which Shikamaru and Chouji were invited to their house, but I've been lucky enough to be called into missions just before the dreaded days. I always heard afterwards from my mother that Shikamaru and Chouji had shown up and that Chouji had asked for me.

"Why don't you give him a call Ino, Chouji really wanted to see you," my mother would say to deaf ears. I would smile my empty smile and agree, but never would I call nor look for them. Chouji and Shikamaru were better off without me, especially when I was only a nagging troublesome annoyance according to Shikamaru.

"Yeah sure mom, I'll give him a call later," I responded not really paying attention as I arranged flowers around the shop, I would feel my mom stare at my back, but she left without another word. Finally alone I sighed, '_it's been 3 months,_' I thought, wondering if Shikamaru had changed. _'Probably not.'_

The shop's front door opened sounding the bell, I turned to greet whoever had just entered and found Sakura smiling happily in my direction. She bounced in to stand before me, "hey Ino!" She greeted, as I leaned onto my counter to give her my attention.

"Hi Sakura, you're glowing today," I commented crossing my arms and looking at her expectantly, "spill the dirty details!" I giggled sarcastically, making her cheeks redden.

"No, no nothing that great," she smirked joking, I laughed. Sakura and I were partners at the hospital, two of the best and closest friends but I haven't seen her much in the past few months. "I'm here to let you know about the Hokage's award. A ceremony will be held tomorrow for Konoha's finest ninja of this year."

"Oh really?" I asked listening as she went on about decorations, and plans. I hated these events, we were all obligated to go and pay our respect to the past Hokage's then someone new would be nominated most accomplished ninja of the year, and by making this list they are eligible to become Hokage if wanted to.

"Who do you think will get it this year?" Sakura wondered out loud, bringing me back into attention.

"Hmm… Naruto was last year, who knows. Who's as strong as Naruto?" I replied shrugging uninterested, turning the page to my flower book. "Well I better get back to work, thanks for letting me know Sakura. Its mandatory isn't it?"

"Yes Ino, you have to go," she laughed waving as she left my mother's flower shop.

"Great." There was no reason why I should be standing anywhere near Shikamaru. And I hope Chouji doesn't spot me, but I know he will.

* * *

I decided to wear a black tube top dress that flowed down my body touching every right curve with a high slit to mid thigh on the side. It looked amazing on me; having gained 5 pounds in all the right places (like my breast and buttocks) I must be a 36 24 36 now. I had been afraid to gain the extra weight but I was glad I had, I looked better than those girls in the magazines.

"Come on Ino!" Sakura hurried me striding back and forth impatiently. I grinned over to her applying light make up and lip gloss.

"Don't hurry perfection," I stated making her laugh, I tied my hair in a tight elegant bun with ringlets of blond hair framing my face. "Ready!" I announced in a sing song voice tying a few weapons in my inner thigh where I kept a thigh holster. I also had a knife going down my spine untraceable by the naked eye. I wasn't the top ninja of seduction and assassination for nothing.

"Wow all those weapons for going to a ceremony in your own village… Don't you think you're over doing it a little?" Sakura laughed waiting by my apartment door. I shrugged.

"You never know when you'll need it," I reasoned exiting my apartment closing the door behind me. We walked down the main street in comfortable silence, greeting the villagers, and spotting other ninjas going the same way. Everyone was dressed to impressed and I walked confidently amongst them, if Chouji and Shikamaru caught me I will act as I do with everyone else. I would try to hold my temper and avoid arguments.

The roof of the Hokage's building was decorated with white Christmas lights around the boundaries. It all looked so magical and I was glad to be a part of this. I hadn't even realized we were so close to Christmas but the Christmas lights and the grand tree in the middle of the roof reminded me.

"Oi Ino!" I felt my shoulder immediately slump as I recognized the voice. Of course Chouji would find me; he had been trying so hard to make us friends like old times why would he miss his chance. He walked over in a nicely tailored suit waving a hand over his head. He looked good.

"Hi Chouji, how have you been?" I asked smiling when I realized Shikamaru wasn't with him.

"Pretty good, how have you been? I haven't seen you in months!" he smiled, I should have at least hung out with Chouji, he's tried so hard to see me that I felt guilty seeing him so happy to see me. I didn't deserve it.

"I've been busy with all my missions-" smoke came around me making my eyes water and my throat burn from the smell of cigarettes. _'Who would be smoking on the fifth's roof?'_ I hissed in my head looking around for the criminal. To my dismay I turned and found Shikamaru just behind me, just as he blew out more smoke this time into my face.

"How dare you…" I whispered every word forcing my body to keep still. He blew that disgusting smoke in my face, on purpose._ That stupid stupid asshole_. My body shook with rage as I fought to keep control; _he has not changed at all_. He could not make a fool out of me if I didn't rise up to the bait. I looked at him and found him looking older. More handsome with his angular cheekbones, and dark brown eyes staring down at me. His lips looked so full and his hands looked so strong… _what is wrong with me?_

I scowled shaking my head clear; he would not get the best of me.

"How dare I what… Yamanaka?" he smirked and my heart sped. _There was no way I was still attracted to this-this jerk!_

I lifted my head up (in a stuck up manner) and looked down on him even though he was taller. "Never mind, why waste my breath on a moron?" I asked no one in particular, turning my back to him and walking away unconsciously swaying my hips. He followed close behind.

"Wow, loud mouth Ino keeping quiet who could have imagine," he commented into my ear, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my whole being. But my face kept closed in a mask of a smile.

"Yes, loud mouth troublesome Ino could care less for asshole Shikamaru," I stated pleasantly walking across the roof towards the buffet table. Chouji was unusually quiet as he followed behind Shikamaru.

"Really? And here I thought you had a crush on me," he teased, breathing hot air down my neck. My heart which was already speeding out of control, raced.

"Crushes die easily, especially with better options all around me." _I just admitted I had a crush on him!_ I felt myself panic slightly, but then realized that my confession had shut him up temporarily in shock. Other ninja's were watching us now; I guess we weren't being that subtle.

"Typical Ino, so easy when it comes to the pretense of 'love,'" he hissed, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him with a force I wouldn't have been able to fight against even if I tried.

"Jealous?" I raised a delicate eyebrow; I didn't show how he was hurting me. The bruise would stain my pale skin, but I only glared in challenge.

"Let her go, Shikamaru," I looked behind Shikamaru as Chouji stood seriously pissed, with one of his hands gripping Shikamaru's shoulder. I've never seen Chouji act this way with Shikamaru, I could see he was serious and would fight him if he didn't leave me alone.

"Stay out of this Chouji," Shikamaru warned holding my arm tighter; I made a sound without meaning to and Shikamaru loosened his grip automatically. He hadn't meant to hold my arm so hard, he was just genuinely angry with me I realized.

"It's okay Chouji, I can defend myself," I smiled over to my worried teammate who nodded but didn't remove his hand from Shikamaru's shoulder. It didn't look like a tight hold, but I bet it was a painful grip.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Shikamaru suggested but I shook my head and pulled my arm away forcefully, dusting myself off for effect.

"No. I came here to enjoy myself, and you won't be ruining my night. Maybe some other time," I shrugged doubting it myself, if I could help it I would not see him again anytime soon. I turned and walked away spotting Sakura with Naruto who was drinking with Neji and Hinata.

"What was 'that' all about?" Sakura asked as soon as I made it to them, I shrugged not willing to talk about it and joined their group trying to ignore the heat on my back, he was watching me.

'_He has no right to be angry with me, he pushed me away and I just let him in the end,'_ I thought calmly. Passing the rest of the night ignoring him. During the ceremony we all sat in silence as Tsunade made her speech and we all paid our respect. Then she called for the nominated ninja.

"Shikamaru Nara, please come up for your award," the fifth smiled, calling over Shikamaru who looked at her like she had lost her mind.

'_He doesn't want this kind of recognition,'_ I thought humorously and smirked as he waved his hand and shook his head. The fifth laughed and made everyone acknowledge the annoyed ninja, "now that that's said let's celebrate."

That's when the party started and I decided to leave. I sighed hugging myself as I walked down the street towards my apartment. I had been right; he had known I had had a crush on him. I couldn't help but smile. He had known I had liked him, and that's one secret I never told anyone. But he never treated me differently, actually I think he treated me worse, the jerk.

I wasn't embarrassed because who would believe it? And plus I had the last word in our little interaction.

The streets were completely empty, isolated. I shivered in the cold, noticing the silent figure just ahead of me for the first time. "What do you want Shikamaru?" I stopped outside my apartment complex amazed I hadn't noticed him before.

He stood smoking just outside my complex watching me. His smoking infuriated me; it always had because it made him a different person.

"I suggest you leave. You know I detest your smoking," I stated continuing past him into the apartment building heading up the stairs to my apartment. I could hear him close behind following me, my heart raced but not like I was scared.

"Why do you still nag about my smoking? What do you care?" he asked irritated, throwing out the smoke bud to my great surprise.

"Because it's my apartment, and my private space. Smoke by yourself, but not near me," I stated being so civil it was scary. "Why didn't you stay at your party?" I asked stopping in front of my door.

"Because the reason I had gone, left." He stated unembarrassed staring hard at the back of my head. I stiffened, but continued to unlock my door and pushed it open moving in and turning to say good night but his hand was on the door pushing me into my own apartment lightly closing my door behind him. Now we were alone and my stomach felt unsettled.

"Nara I-" I tried to stop him with the formality, but was stopped as he swooped down to my level, and kissed me hard on the mouth making me gasp. He took the opportunity and invaded every single part of my mouth exploring me thoroughly and expertly. My eyes widened before closing and letting myself go into the kiss feeling my strength disappear, and allowing him to pushed me farther into my apartment.

I felt his strong hands on either side of my waist, holding me tightly against him. I felt my hidden need for his company grip me with an iron fist, making me whimper into the need. I had been lonely without his company, without the constant arguments and exhilarating conversations.

That's when my eyes snapped open in realization, and I pushed against him hard. Seething anger suffocated me as I struggled to breathe; my hand moved without thought as the bottom of my hand connected with the side of his face in a stinging collision. His face turned from the impact taking a surprised step away from me.

"Get out!" my voice trembled with rage, "you taste like cigarettes," I snarled my breath heaving. His shocked expression was quickly replaced with his usual bored look, which he used to hide his true emotions. I turned rushing towards my room; at least there I could hide and get away from him. I slipped inside, trying to slam the door shut but his hand curled around the edge of the door and kept it ajar. I pushed harder with my shoulder, "leave me alone Shikamaru!" I hissed pushing in vain. He was too strong, overpowered me easily as I moved back from the door as he pushed it open.

"Ino, I'm not leaving," he snapped fiercely, making me step back in surprise; my knees hitting the edge of the bed making me sit down and stare up at Shikamaru's approaching figure. "You won't avoid me anymore Ino, this has got to stop," he demanded angrily, reaching forward and grabbing my wrist a bit harder than he intended.

"I can do whatever the hell I please," I snarled, my heart was racing and my body felt hot. Seeing him this angry with me excited me in an unnatural way, his aggression only fueled me.

"I won't let you push me away again," he stated confidently, leaning down as I stared up at him defiantly.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" I challenged, feeling his hot breath over my mouth. The closeness was intense, all I could think of closing those few centimeters between us. My body was over heating frying all my logical brain activity as I looked over his handsome face. The dark brown eyes which always watched me and changed colors during our arguments, his manly cheekbones I had slapped, full lips that had kissed me only minutes ago, and the strong jaw line.

"This," he snarled, sweeping down over me and kissing me hard on the lips. My body pushed forward without hesitation, enjoying the force of his kiss. My body felt so hot from the passion that I couldn't command it to stop, or even process any decent or logical thoughts. All I wanted was Shikamaru to dominate me, he's always been the only one that could handle me; stand up to me, argue with me, and make me feel like his special woman.

My breathing came harsh, even to my own ears. He pushed off slamming my wide open bedroom door locked, quickly turning back to the bed and striding back. On the way he pulled off his suit jacket, tie, and snapped the buttons of his shirt as he pulled the fabric open forcefully. I hadn't stayed still either, already in the middle of my massive bed I slipped off the dress leaving me only in my black push up bra and matching thong.

Finally, fully naked and completely erected, Shikamaru stroked himself slowly for my pleasure. I bit my lip, feeling a small orgasm of anticipation turn my stomach in excitement. I never expected him to be this well equipped, both in length and thickness. It would hurt me, especially because the last time I had sex was over 4 years ago; after I discovered my attraction to Shikamaru no one else caught my attention.

Shikamaru took a hold of my ankle pulling me onto my back below him, with my thighs on either side of his waist. I could feel him pressed really tightly against me; the only thing separating us was the thin fabric of my lacey thong. I grunted in frustration reaching down to rip the annoying impediment, only to have his hand stop hand as he kissed me again. The strength left my body again; he moved both my hands over my head holding them there by the wrists with one of his bigger hands.

I bucked my hips, needing him inside me. Everything felt so urgent, I didn't care for the foreplay I just wanted him. I didn't want him to prep me for it, I wanted to feel him force his way deep into me. Rough, that's what I needed tonight.

He kissed his way down my jaw to my neck nipping the sensitive skin. I would have a few marks tomorrow, the idea excited me; it was like he was marking me as his. His free hand came up to the front of my bra and pulled. The clips in the back snapped and my breasts were free from the stifling confines. He groped them, paying equal attention to both with his mouth. I flinched from the force, but enjoyed every minute of it.

I bucked my hips again, and this time he didn't ignore me. He leaned back up away from my upper body and looked me over playing with the fabric of my thong on my hip. He had released my hands from over my head, and I lifted my hips again begging him for more attention. He smirked fully in control, my body shivered and his hand ripped away the only material separating our bodies.

He thrust into me fully, bringing me in a scream. It hurt, he was very well endowed and had reached the end of me; hitting the back of my vaginal wall. I struggled to adjust, but he didn't give me the chance as he pulled out and forced himself into me again. My spine bowed in pleasure, this is what I had wanted, needed.

He kept the harsh rhythm for over an hour, my legs too weak to wrap around his waist. Instead they flexed all the way to the toes stretching from the pleasure of our lovemaking. His rhythm became more urgent, and kisses sloppier as his orgasm built. I felt mine rising again, I'm not sure how many I've had but again my body began to tremble. My breast bounced from the forced of his violent thrust as I held onto his back for dear life, my nails digging into the skin on his back. He kissed me in the mouth hard, slamming into me one last time before I came and screamed into the kiss. He grunted, allowing some of his weight to relax over my exhausted body, he held most of his weight up by his arms.

We struggled to regain our breath; he recovered first and kissed me on the lips one last time before pushing to the side. Pulling my back in against his chest, my eyes closed on their own accord. I felt so exhausted and satisfied I could already feel the soreness that would come with morning. Sighing happily, I cuddled closer to him and allowed sleep to take me.

"You are mine now, Ino," he whispered into my ear before I completely lost consciousness. I could feel the satisfied smile on my lips, and his arms went around my body to hold me securely against him. I sighed again, and fell asleep in his arms. Who would have thought that this would transpire because I avoided him? I would avoid him more often if I had to.

* * *

The next morning I woke up alone, and looked around my bedroom for proof that the day before had actually happened. To my surprise I found a folded paper on my bedside table, and I reached for it slowly feeling the butterflies in my stomach. Once unfolded, I could read Shikamaru's sloppy writing on the inside of the note.

_Ino,_

_Have to work on Chunnin Exams; I'll see you later today._

_Shikamaru_

I read and reread the note, specifically the part about seeing me later. I placed the note aside, and stretched my tired limbs; flinching as I felt the sting in between my legs. Oh yes, yesterday definitely happened.

Taking a quick shower and cleaning my apartment took me a few hours. It was already deep into the afternoon when my front door rang, waking me from a nap. I hurried to the front door, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and pulled it open to find Chouji leaning against the frame and Sakura close behind him.

"Oh! Chouji, Sakura, come in," I exclaimed happily, opening the door wider making room for them to come in. Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion at my upbeat mood. "What brings you guys?" I asked, closing the door behind them and following them into my kitchen.

"We bumped into each other outside, came to check up on you," Chouji explained, reaching for the first potatoes chips he spotted. "I know you are probably mad about yesterday, but you know how Shikamaru is…" Chouji began trying to apologize for his childhood friend.

"Don't apologize for him Chouji, he came by himself last night," I smiled reassuringly, Chouji's eyes widened as he looked back to Sakura who looked equally surprised. "Anyway Chouji, you shouldn't put it upon yourself to apologize for him."

"He came last night… And what happened?" Sakura asked, her nose flaring as if she could smell something scandalous. The way she looked at me made me feel embarrassed; my face changed colors and turned red involuntarily.

"W-worked thing out," I stuttered, Sakura grinned and Chouji actually blushed as he understood Sakura's question and my embarrassment. "W-wait, don't say anything I'm not sure if I could say anything. We were going to talk tonight," I said quickly, my face and Chouji's turning a darker red.

"Your secret's safe with us," Sakura said thrilled. Looking around my empty kitchen, she thought of something, "Let's go out to eat and celebrate!"

"Yes, that a good idea! BBQ!" Chouji exclaimed suddenly animated, he must have been happy to change the subject since Shikamaru and I were like siblings to him. It must have felt weird to hear that there was a sudden change.

"Let's go," I agreed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru walked with an irritated look on his face, he had hoped to finish his work with the Chunnin Exams today. But according to that troublesome Sand ninja, she just needed one last favor from him. It was to accompany her, and the rest of the Chunnin instructors for a drink in the BBQ place old Team 10 used to go to all the time. He wanted to see Ino, not drink with a group of teammates.

Sighing, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and entered the crowded restaurant. He instantly spotted the dirty blond at the bar surrounded by various men; she looked at them uninterested only perking up when she spotted Shikamaru walking towards the party. "Shikamaru! Took you long enough, we've already began drinking. Why are you wearing your uniform still?" She giggled, looking him over in his ninja attire. He hadn't seen the point in dressing up for the pointless event; he wasn't planning on staying long. One drink with the troublesome woman, and he would be on his way to see Ino.

"I only agree on one drink then I have some matters to attend to," he frowned noticing her form of dress. She wore a form fitting dress, showing off all her full curves. Even Shikamaru would admit she was a beautiful woman.

"Ah, don't be such a stiff! Here take this shot with me," she giggled, throwing her arm around his neck pushing her body close to his and bringing up the vile smelling liquid close to his face. He grunted pulling his face away and taking the shot glass into his own hand as another appeared almost instantly in her hand. They raised their cups and poured the substance down their throat, Shikamaru recovered first throwing the cup to the bartender. Temari swayed on her feet ready to fall, but his quick hand went around her waist giving her her balance again.

"Maybe you should stop drinking, Temari," Shikamaru frowned in annoyance; he hadn't expected the usually collected Sand princess to go over the top with her alcohol intake. She giggled in his arms, and looked up into his face. Her cheeks a rosy color from the intoxication, and her emerald eyes glistening. She pushed onto her tip toes and kissed him right on the mouth, a glass shattered and he got over his shock pushing her away almost instantly.

No one was paying attention to them; everyone in the restaurant was suddenly quiet and staring at the front door. He turned and felt his stomach churn unpleasantly, Ino stood in between Chouji and Sakura staring at the whole scene. Shikamaru holding an intoxicated teammate around the waist, their bodies crushed close, and she had just kissed him on the lips… Everything was against him.

"Ino," he began pushing away from Temari, she giggled and took a seat at the bar uneasily watching the scene play out.

Ino just couldn't believe her eyes, he was a horrible person! He had seduced her, and then left to be with the Sand ninja. She had heard the rumors about it, but she never really paid much attention since in a small village there were rumors about everything. Betrayal didn't sit well in her stomach, it hurt like a burning sensation ripping her heart into shreds and torturing her body. Anger was easier to handle, her body began to glow with her chakra. People moved out of the way as she struggled with herself.

Ino felt her body was going to rip apart with the sudden pressure of power. What was she planning to do? Attack him? Attack her? No, what's the point? It had been her own fault for giving him a chance; she had placed herself in the position to get hurt.

Shikamaru took a careful step forward; the amount of chakra in her body was amazing. She needed careful control or it would rip all her muscles and leave her in the hospital for days or worst. Chouji covered his eyes; he and Sakura had pushed away from Ino's burning chakra the moment she powered up. He could see the tears running down Ino's face, his best friend had hurt her again and in the worst way possible. He's never seen Ino as happy as she was only hours ago. Chouji glared at Shikamaru's direction, something inside him snapped and he moved forward in front of Ino, blocking her from Shikamaru's view.

Sakura moved forward, the chakra burning her hands as she placed them over Ino's shoulders releasing her own cool chakra into Ino's body. Ino didn't seem to notice because she had been too surprise with Chouji's sudden move. His form looked protective, and she didn't have to look at Shikamaru; she felt herself calming down slowly, but the pain was still there.

"You're unforgivable, I told you to stop hurting her," Chouji growled, his muscles flexing dangerously. Shikamaru cursed his luck; he glanced around the area trying to think of a safe solution.

"Wait Chouji," Shikamaru panicked, raising his hands in peace. But his childhood friend didn't stop to listen; he was suddenly in front of him hitting him hard in the stomach. Saliva spit out from Shikamaru's mouth from the strength of it, his knees buckled and he crouched holding his abdomen. "It's not what it looks like," Shikamaru grunted, trying to look around Chouji but unable to because Chouji punched him across the face sending him flying.

Ino bit her lip trying to control her emotions, her body shook and the tears just wouldn't stop. Sakura's cool chakra felt comforting, but she needed to get away from this restaurant, this city, this stifling village! She turned and ran out of the door just as Shikamaru crashed into a few chairs. She had been so stupid to think he would be who he was for her, "Ino!" Sakura called surprise at the blonde's sudden escape.

Shikamaru grunted from the rubble of broken chairs and tables. He looked up and spotted Ino running out of the restaurant, pushing his already bruising body up he looked at Chouji that was striding for him again. "I'm sorry Chouji," he grunted forming seals with his hands and releasing shadow ropes around Chouji's body. Chouji was powerful, but Shikamaru knew all his weakness especially around the area around the ankles.

Shikamaru didn't pause to see if Chouji was completely trapped, sprinting out of the restaurant as fast as he could manage. He needed to talk to Ino; he couldn't allow her to believe he had intended things with Temari to happen. He could barely stand the woman; he should have followed his first instinct and not gone to the troublesome restaurant at all.

Ino was running blindly to her apartment, she decided that she would pack up and just leave for a few days. She couldn't bare the pain in her chest and sick feeling in her stomach. She just needed to get away because distance was the only solution she could think of to sedate the pain. She didn't want to see him; especially with a woman draped around his body kissing the lips he had kissed her with only hours ago.

Ino tripped over the uneven streets, flying forward and bracing herself for her hard ground. She fell into open arms which closed around her body securely. The scent of fresh grass filled her senses, and she knew instantly who had saved her from a nasty fall. Her eyes flew open, and her arms moved up against his chest trying to push away.

Shikamaru held her close, ignoring her desperate struggles to get away from him.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me," Ino screamed, her tears didn't stop making her look like a pathetic broken woman. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed over and over again, continuing to struggle against his hold.

Shikamaru's face flinched at her every word, but he kept a tight hold on her weak form. He wouldn't let her go, even if she did hate him and would never forgive his mistake. He needed her, and he wouldn't let her go. "Ino, please calm down… Let me explain," he pleaded, trying to kiss her into a calm state. But Ino turned her face away disgusted, struggling harder.

"I don't want to hear it! I hate you, I'm done with you!" Sobs rocked her body; she gave up in pushing away and covered her face from shame. She didn't want him to see her cry, but the tears wouldn't stop; they only came harder as the scene of Shikamaru and another woman kept playing over and over in her head, tormenting her into a slow death.

"No! Ino, please. We aren't done, what you saw in there wasn't what you think! She was drunk; she didn't know what she was doing. I am an imbecile for coming to the celebration of the end of the Chunnin Exams, I should have said no and done what I had wanted to do earlier and go straight to see you. I'm sorry Ino, please believe me. I only love one troublesome woman," he spoke into my ear, both his arms around my shaking body holding me close. "I love you Ino, that drunk woman was nothing. I'm sorry for being an idiot, I should have just gone straight to see you, and then maybe this all would have been avoided."

Ino paused listening; this was the voice of her Shikamaru. The old one that she fell in love with, he had just told her he loved her. Temari had been very unstable on her feet… Shikamaru was always the nice guy when it came to women, a gentleman even if he denied it… His explanation fit his lazy personality too, or maybe Ino just wanted to believe him.

"So you weren't dating her, and playing with me," Ino whispered, her voice raw.

"NO! I would never play with you Ino, I love you…" he leaned down, kissing her fully on the lips. When he pulled back Ino noticed the nasty bruise forming on the side of his face.

"So she was drunk…" Ino asked making sure she understood everything. Shikamaru nodded solemnly, praying she would forgive him and they would move on from this. "And you were only here because everyone was celebrating the end of the Chunnin Exams?" she asked, staring up at him seriously.

Shikamaru nodded again, feeling a huge relief lighten his body. He hadn't realized how heavy the weight over his shoulders had been until he relaxed. "Am I forgiven?" he asked hoping, staring at her anxiously.

"Not completely… But I feel better," Ino smiled, as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "That bruise looks bad…" she commented, reaching up and touching the area on the side of his face lightly. He flinched, from the pain.

"Yeah, Chouji packs a good punch," he grunted, shaking his head. "I never thought I would be at that end of the stick with Chouji, but I guess you are his best friend too…" he grinned not really angry, he couldn't be. If he ever saw someone hurt Ino, even with a misunderstanding he would have been looking for blood too.

"Come on then, let's go to my apartment and put some ice to stop the swelling," Ino giggled, pulling him by the arm towards her apartment.

Everything was straightened out the following day, Chouji and Sakura checked up on Ino and she explained everything. Also Chouji and Sakura had done their own research in the restaurant, and the story checked out according to witnesses. Temari had been drunk, and Shikamaru had suggested she stop drinking. Shikamaru and Chouji went back to their close relationship, and Sakura 'forced' Ino to give her the dirty details.

It was funny in a way, Ino has always been the confrontational type and he tended to avoid troublesome situations. Yet when she picked up his characteristic and avoided him… That woke him up into his old self and the cigarettes went straight into the trash as he accepted his troublesome feelings for the beautiful blond. And now he understood he would need to confront her to make their relationship work.

Shikamaru sighed, only one day with Ino and he was kissed by an older woman, almost killed by his best friend, and Ino almost left him because of the misunderstanding. He actually looked forward to their relationship because even if natural disasters and wars came between them or if she avoided him again, he would make damn sure to get back to her as soon as possible. He wouldn't be without her, and thanks to her sudden disappearance the last few months he realized that he needed the troublesome woman to stay sane in this world of idiots. She was his complete opposite, and she completed him.

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**I couldn't help myself… This was an uncompleted story I wrote a while ago and just recently found it in my notebook. Reading it gave me the inspiration to finish it, because isn't it weird when you write something and later on come back and read it and it feels alien. As if you weren't the one to write it. Also when I was reading it, it gave me such a good feeling, that I decided it deserved to be finished. Well that's how I felt, so here it is. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
